1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a signal processing method and a signal sensing apparatus, and particularly relates to a method for compressing an electrocardiography signal and an electrocardiography signal sensing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Heart disease is one of common major diseases. In order to avoid sudden death caused by the heart disease, doctors generally use an electrocardiogram (ECG) to early diagnose whether a person has the heart disease. Conventionally, the ECG provides a reliable determination reference to the doctor by recording potential variations of cardiocytes, so as to facilitate the doctor to effectively determine whether a person has the heart disease.
In order to describe a complete and continuous ECG, detection has to be continuously performed to obtain ECG data, though the large amount of ECG data usually causes difficulty in storage or transmission. In the conventional technique, the ECG data is compressed to facilitate storage and transmission, though most of the compression techniques are performed in a lossy compression mode, by which although a compression ratio is improved, the ECG data may have a distortion. Therefore, to provide an effective compression method and a related ECG signal sensing apparatus is still one of the objectives of the efforts of those skilled in the art.